potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Legendary Items
The Legendary items are a group of extremely powerful, lore-inspired items with unique abilities that supersede the power of most other weapons in the game. However, given their mythical qualities and special bonuses, they officially stand as the rarest and most elusive weapons to be found in the Caribbean, giving endless days and nights of torment to seasoned players. As is appropriate, 5 of these weapons can only specifically be found by the player in the dark recesses of Isla Tormenta and the haunted mines of Raven's Cove after completing the Raven's Cove Story Quest. Therefore, the 5 Cursed Blades exist to serve as higher-level game content. Since less-experienced players tend to experience more difficulty with the game than higher level players, so 2 of the top-tier weapons, the Lost Sword of El Patron and Silver Freeze, are available to loot for them, giving them a taste of what lies beyond Level 30. Locations and Abilities Although most of the blades are found on Isla Tormenta, players tend to choose certain areas in the caves (The Level 45-50 Thrall Room and the Treasure Room for example) to loot enemies because others have previously had greater luck there. Statistically, the specific area looted does not affect the outcome (The possibility of finding good rewards), so places like the Treasure Room are all a matter of superstition, and it is never guaranteed that you will find anything. Regardless, players are easily tantalized by promises and rumors of riches, so it is best advised that you test your luck to find out. You never know what might happen! Besides your typical enemy-spawning area, POTCO (now POR) is home to several challenging bosses that reside in desolate, harder-to-find areas. Even though every boss has a minimal chance to spawn the 2 non-Cursed items, certain higher-level bosses such as Foulberto Smasho (located in the Cave of Lost Souls-Level 50) have much higher chances to spawn better weapons, therefore leading to weapons like Silver Freeze appearing in a shorter amount of time and saving you less pain. In terms of abilities, Legendary items are notable for their exceptional powers which interlock with combat quite nicely. Each weapon has two different abilities, such as Shock Sweep and Critical Strike (Thunderspine Sword), and their status effects always vary. Examples of the Weapons can be found lower on the page. Tips for Your Hunts As we all know, finding these wonderful pieces of metal and rock tend to take a very long time, often more than the average person is accustomed to. This builds mental stress on the player, and to encourage you to work harder and achieve your objective, I've compiled a few tips below. Statistics -Obviously, the more you play, the higher chance of finding it over a longer period of time. -Largely populated servers like Abassa tend to induce a higher rate of loot circulation, leading to a greater possibility of a good item appearing faster in a set amount of time. -If a particular server isn't producing a favorable rate of skull chests, it might be best to switch, since the loot isn't circulating as well, and you might find better results elsewhere. I've heard that this definitely helps. -Using items such as ammunition and throwing knives can cause progress to slow since loot works in certain ways. When loot appears in a pouch or chest, an RNG (random number generator or an imaginary fortune wheel) determines exactly what you are going to receive in said chest. If your ammunition and throwing knives are not full, the game will MORE likely include it, supposedly(That's how it works). However, if they are full and unused, the loot system is LESS likely to include it, and it can help to take that out of the equation. -Probability works like this: the chance to find a Famed or Legendary is always the same out of each chest (Let's say about 0.5%). Each individual chest has that same exact chance, individually. However, over a greater amount of time, more and more attempts lead to a greater probability of finding one at some point OVER TIME, not all at once. -Quick Chart: # of Attempts compared to an overall chance Note: These numbers are completely made up by yours truly, and do not accurately reflect the game. This consists of mental calculations and likely flawed estimates. Attempts: 0001 Overall Chance: 0.5% 0010 Overall Chance: 1.5% 0025 Overall Chance: 12.5% 0050 Overall Chance: 25% 0100 Overall Chance: 47% The chart will never reach 100% because it is never guaranteed that you will achieve the desired result. You could do so much as loot 10,000 skull chests and never find one because of insanely bad luck. However, the chance of that happening is very unlikely as well, so you can breathe a quick sigh of relief. Pictures Normal Legendary Weapons: The Cursed Legendary Weapons: {| border="1" | | | | |